Mindless and heartless
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Dos mundos, tan iguales, tan distintos una anomalía para uno y el recuerdo del otro ¿es bueno revivir el pasado? o es mejor seguir el futuro? la realidad de los que juzgan, la mentira de la sociedad, el descaro de la justicia,la esperanza de volver a donde uno pertenece pero con el miedo de perderlo todo...por eso me pregunto...¿Que es la vida ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Psycho Pass no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano y a Hikaru Miyoshi

No se que paso pero…lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba en mi habitación, varias de mis memorias se han ido con el pasar de los años pero estoy segura que estaba llorando, no puedo recordar el porque

Caí dormida después de desahogarme, una leve explosión se escucho después de eso me vi envuelta en un humo rosa en ese tiempo no sabia que había pasado pero no estaba asustada mas bien estaba aliviada, cuando ese humo desapareció me encontraba en una ciudad donde había robots los cuales al parecer cuidaban cierto lugar, por la cantidad de gente que había no me acerque, camine y camine hasta que la lluvia me atrapo trate de buscar refugio pero era imposible, esta ciudad era realmente aterradora, vi como una mujer que no pasaba de los treinta estaba llorando en brazos de un hombre que trataba de reconfortarla pero parecía que se derrumbaría, se veían tan frágiles, tan solos por eso me acerque un poco a ellos, la mujer cuando termino de llorar se marcho junto con el hombre no se porque pero los seguí algo en su cara me resultaba familiar, ellos pararon en una casa que no era grande pero tampoco pequeña, estaba cubierta con telas negras al igual que las ropas de las personas que estaban ahí, sin acercarme pude ver como la mujer que había visto antes lloraba sobre un ataúd al igual que el hombre, esas lagrimas eran realmente dolorosas por eso me acerque a la entrada de la casa, algunas personas estaban sorprendidas de verme y una que otra cayo al piso por la impresión pero aun así seguí caminando hasta donde estaba esa caja

-No lloren, no se que a pasado pero no deberían hacerlo, incluso el cielo se a puesto triste- acaricie la cabeza de la mujer la cual ella me veía y se tapaba su boca con sus temblorosas manos

-Akane…- pronuncio ese débil nombre y me abrazo su llanto se volvió mas fuerte llamando la atención del hombre el cual también me abrazo

-Estas a salvo, estas con nosotros mi niña, el no te alejara de nuevo- el hombre me dijo eso pero no podía comprender bien, por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que en el ataúd había una chica igual a mi pero estaba pálida y no se movía parecía una muñeca por como la habían arreglado, tarde un poco pero me di cuenta…. Ellos pensaban que era su hija a la cual le habían arrebatado la vida a sus dieciséis primaveras, pero yo no era su hija, trate de decírselos pero la ilusión con la que me veían hacia que mi corazón doliera por eso decidí convertirme en su hija, solo hasta que su dolor desapareciera

-Estoy de vuelta mamá, papá- me deje atrapar por sus brazos, ellos habían recuperado a su hija y yo había creado una gran mentira.

Han pasado alrededor de diez años desde que llegue a este mundo y no e podido ver a los demás, no…puede que a ellos no les importe que este aquí…para ellos solo fui una molestia, mas para Gokudera, yo solo era un estorbo para ellos…

-Inspectora Tsunemori necesito que llene estos formatos y los entrega a mas tardar para esta noche-era de nuevo Ginoza-san, últimamente me a estado dando mucho trabajo pero eso me alegra al menos se que en este mundo soy de ayuda

-Lo entiendo los tendrá listos antes de media noche-los archivos llegaron en un instante a su ordenados, este mundo no terminaba de impresionarla, mas el sistema sybil, quien pensaría que se podría saber quien era malo y bueno, claro esa comparación es arbitraria en este mundo , decidí empezar con los informes y abrí el archivo ahí mismo pero algo andaba mal, la imagen de un chico no mayor de 15 años de pelo negro y ojos verdes que llevaba una camisa con estampados de vaca-disculpe quien es este joven?- le señale a Ginoza-san esa imagen, el parecía sorprendido si no estaba mal ese era Lambo-chan

-El… que raro no recuerdo que esta persona se encontrara en el informe, llamare al personal para que se encargue de esta falla, por el momento puedes retirarte-tan frio y cortante como era de costumbre, pero como no quería que me reprendiera tome mi saco que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla y me fui de esa oficina

-Akane-chan ya te vas?-Kagari era algo divertido aunque algo extraño, por alguna razón lo confundía con Yamamoto-san y atrás de el había el mas problemático de todos, desde el momento que lo vi sabia que me traería problemas

-Hola Kougami-san-solo por el simple hecho de tener la misma apariencia que el, solo que no decía que te mordería hasta la muerte o te amenazaba todo el tiempo en apalearte por ser débil

-Ossu-Kougami-san solo me saludo y fue a la oficina, era mejor asi

-Kagari-kun, no tardare mucho, vendré a media noche cuando se solucione el problema con el informe-empecé a caminar desde que vi a Lambo en esa foto sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero puede que ese sea el Lambo de este mundo

-Nos veremos luego Akane-chan-se despidió de mi y también entro en la oficina, me apresure a salir del edificio, no tenia planes, no desde que Yuuki había sido asesinada por Makishima Shogo, el por alguna razón se parecía a Byakuran aunque después de que Tsuna-kun lo venciera se pusiera de nuestro lado pero Makishima era realmente aterrador, deambule un rato por las calles pensando como les estaría yendo a los demás, el como Gokudera se seguiría sintiendo mal al ver a Bianchi-san o que Yamamoto-san seguiría practicando beisbol, quería ver como estaban Chrome-chan y Kyoko-chan al igual que I-pin-chan pero eso….era mas que imposible, miro al cielo y vio que estaba nublado

-Tengo que darme prisa- empecé a correr pero no me había dado cuenta que alguien me estaba observando

-Tsunemori Akane, inspectora novata con un psycho pass claro, la única que sabe mi verdadero nombre y que hace diez años fue a primera a la cual le di mi firma -un hombre tras una enorme pantalla sonreía mientras veía que su presa corría por las calles para evitar la lluvia-me pregunto….como es que sigues aquí? -al lado de el se encontraba una mesa llena de documentos donde claramente se veía la cara de Akane

-Pero porque Lambo estaba ahí?, aunque fuera el de este mundo me dio la esperanza de poder ver a los demás-lo dije sin pensar cuando entraba a mi apartamento siendo recibida por esa mascota cibernética, le decía así porque le parecía divertido-

-Bienvenida sea como le gustaría que luciera su habitación?-me recibió como era de costumbre yo simplemente me retire los zapatos y me adentre

-Estoy en casa ,que sea estilo del antiguo Japón -nunca vi el problema en responderle, al hacerlo sentía que no estaba sola-que hay para la cena-le pregunte de lo mas normal pero no me respondió lo cual me extraño pero no le tome importancia me quite el holograma del uniforme y me puse una pijama color amarillo, salí en dirección a la sala pero presentí que algo andaba mal ya que todo se encontraba apagado, vi como algo se movía de debajo de la mesa y me puse en guardia al parecer no estaba sola como lo había pensado-no se que es lo que quieres pero no dejare que te salgas con la tuya-

De la mesa salió una sombra alta que empuñaba una pistola que tenia…..¿llamas rojas?-Por fin te encuentro- a juzgar por la voz pudo ver que era un hombre se me abalanzo, simplemente lo esquive pero al parecer esa pistola no era lo único que tenia en su otra mano llevaba un cuchillo-ahora no escaparas…no escaparas-la locura en esa voz era mas que evidente, corrí a la cocina para ver si encontraba algo para defenderme pero no había nada, sentí la desesperación y como ultimo recurso llame a Ginoza-san

-Inspector Tsunemori que se le ofrece?-se le oía serio

-MUEREEEEEEE!-esa sombra se volvió a abalanzar sobre mi haciendo que cortara la comunicación con Ginoza-san

-Maldición-le avente una silla la cual simplemente se rompió cuando le disparo con las llamas de la tormenta-quien eres y que quieres conmigo- trate de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en como escapar de ahí

-Eso lo sabes bien, acaso esto no te da una idea-señalo la pistola como si fuera de lo mas obvio apreté los dientes esto se estaba tornando peligroso-Vongola-me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre-jo al parecer si lo recuerdas, menos mal seria una molestia tener que explicarte todo-disparo el arma la cual dio en su objetivo, me golpeo en el estomago dejándome incapaz de hacer algo-que? ya tan rápido hmp.. Que aburrido-se acerco a mi mientras jugaba con el cuchillo sabia que este era mi fin

-Kufufu y pensar que al encontrar a mi presa hallaría un buen premio-de la nada pude ver como aparecía una niebla que se interponía entre la sombra y yo, de esta salió un hombre bastante familiar ya que su peinado era parecido como a una piña

-M-Mukuro?-no se porque por pero por primera vez estaba feliz de ver a ese maniaco de las ilusiones

-Oya, cuanto tiempo sin verte mi querida Haru- después de eso no recuerdo nada mas, solo el ser llevaba al hospital y al lado mío estaba Kogami-san y Ginoza-san

Espero que les guste en si es mi primer crossover así que ni idea si quedo bien XD dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo / =3=/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Psycho Pass no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano y a Hikaru Miyoshi

Kurokocchin: lo continuare pero no se cada cuando podre actualizarlo T.T pero hare lo que pueda

Haru habría despacio sus ojos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el hospital del distrito, se sentó despacio en la ama del hospital mirando alrededor de la habitación pero estaba vacía lo cual la alivio un poco, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana en la cual se podía ver la gran torre del ministerio, toco despacio su estomago el cual se encontraba vendado haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño

-"Que es lo que esta pasando, porque alguien de ese lado vendría aquí para matarme y lo pero es que el pedófilo con peinado de piña estaba en mi casa ayer"-su cara palidecio al recordar la sonrisa burlona del ilusionista, al parecer la llegada de este era peor que la del misterioso asesino-"pero si no mal recuerdo, para que ellos hayan llegado a este mundo necesitaron de la bazuca de la familia bobino"- de la nada sintió como era atraída a algo, dispuesta a golpear a lo que fuera que estuviera enfrente pero se detuvo al ver un parque con una calavera y a la dueño de este, pero trato de ocultar su asombro y lo cambio por una gélida mirada-Quien eres y que es lo que haces aquí-la aparto violentamente de su lado provocando que esta cayera de la cama

-Haru..soy yo Chrome, acaso no me reconoces?-la ilusionista se veía sorprendida y dolida al ver que la castaña la trataba así lo cual no paso desapercibido

-Lo siento pero no la conozco, y mi nombre no es Haru, es Akane Tsunemori y soy una inspectora, si no tiene asuntos conmigo por favor retírese antes de que la arreste- la castaña se reacomodo de en la cama dándole la espalda a la ilusionista dando a entender que no la escucharía mas-"lo siento Chrome pero todo es mejor de este modo"-pero la habitación de pronto se había vuelto sombría y helada dando paso a un muy mal presentimiento

-Kufufu quien te crees que eres para tratar a Nagi de esa forma-Haru sintió de la nada como era puesta contra la cama y Mukuru estaba encima de ella amenazándola con un tridente-y pensar que ella estaba muy emocionada por verte después de tanto tiempo mi querida Haru-el ilusionista acerco mas el tridente dando a entender que no estaba jugando

-Tu quien eres? Porque diantres se aparecen uno y otro a la vez, que es lo que quieren de mi?-la castaña trato de safarse del agarre de su captor pero al parecer este no tenia intenciones de dejarla ir

-Oya oya porque dices eso mi querida primavera que no es obvio la razón por la que hemos venido hasta aquí?, solo es por ti-sin alejar el tridente de la garganta de Haru, Mukuro se acerco a los labios de esta a punto de besarla-no sabes lo que e pasado para estar así-la castaño lo miro sin poder decir algo, ella recordaba a un frio y frívolo cabeza de piña pero ahora no sabia quien estaba enfrente de ella-con que no pones resistencia eh….acaso me estas aceptando?...pero esto tendrá que esperar- se separo de la castaña desapareciendo en una niebla-mi primavera, el juego esta por comenzar-

-"A ese tipo…QUE LE PASA?, PORQUE DE REPENTE SE PUSO ARRIBA DE MI Y LO MAS EXTRAÑO PORQUE DIANTRES INTENTO BESARME? ACASO NO ESTABA SALIENDO CON CHROME ANTES DE QUE YO LLEGARA AQUÍ"-estas y mas preguntas surgían de la cabeza de Haru puso su brazo arriba de sus ojos esperando que las cosas se aclararan pero cada vez eran mas confusas-que es lo que esta pasando…-

-Eso quisiera saber inspectora Tsunemori- de la nada habían aparecido Ginoza y Kagari uno de los cuales tenia una mirada desinteresada ante el asunto

-Ginoza-san, Kagari-kun, que hacen por aquí?-Haru se sentó de nueva cuenta en la cama sonriendo como siempre lo hacia cuando quería ocultar algo

-Akane-chan sabes que fue lo que paso?, y el porque estas en el hospital?- Kagari fue el primero en acercarse al lado de la cama esperando a que le contestaran pero no hubo una respuesta inmediata lo cual en cierto modo le preocupo

-Para serte sincera no lo se, yo llegaba a mi apartamento y después de eso nada-se toco la frente pensando en como dar una buena excusa, el sistema sybil no la dejaría ir hasta saber el porque del ataque y eso si es que su psycho pass no había aumentado

-Por lo que sabemos tu fuiste atacada por un hombre misterioso cerca de las 12pm en tu departamento siendo mas precisos en la sala en donde el pudo herirte y neutralizarte, pero no encontramos indicios de huida pero tampoco encontramos restos del agresor, sabe que significa esto Inspectora Tsunemori- Ginoza miraba fijamente a Haru la cual empezó a temblar como gelatina

-"Si algo que e aprendido de Ginoza-san es que el puede dar mucho miedo casi el mismo que dada Hibari-san-de pronto sintió un dolor pulsante en la parte en donde se encontraban las vendas haciendo que se retorciera de dolor causando que gritara sorprendiendo a los que la acompañaban

-Akane-chan que es lo que pasa, oye…-Kagari trataba de mantenerla en la cama desesperado por ver que su inspector no hacia algo le miro desafiante mientras le ponía parte de las sabanas a la castaña para que no se mordiera-hey inspector, debería hacer su trabajo y llamar a la enfermera o me dirás que eres un sádico que le gusta ver sufrir a las mujeres-el inspector solo lo miro y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse vio como su subordinaba se arrancaba las vendas dejando a la vista algo infame

-Esto es…..-Kagari trago seco al ver lo que se encontraba en el abdomen de Haru, casi haciendo que se cayera de espaldas

-Es un mensaje….esta en italiano-de su pulsera escaneo lo que decía y lo tradujo para que el y Kagari lo entendieran, dando con algo que asustaría a cualquiera

"Benvenuti giovane, la persona che possiede questo marchio è il premio del concorso tra le famiglie, hanno la possibilità di mantenere o proteggere prigioniero ma dammi il cuore che raggiunge questa primavera avrà il potere di controllare il tempo e la vita ... ma ricorda .. mi può dare il cuore dentro o fuori del corpo sono felice in entrambi i casi

non di più e lascio il gioco abbia inizio·"

-Así que fue por esto que le atacaron-Kagari apretó sus puños y miraba con odio aquella marca que le habían puesto a la castaña

De otro edificio se podían ver varias sombras donde la mayoría se podían ver que eran hombres

-La marca a aparecido mas rápido de lo que pensábamos-

-Y jefe que es lo que haremos?..entraremos en el juego o solo miraremos-

-**No es necesario que lo preguntes, ella en el pasado perteneció a nuestra familia y como tal debemos protegerla-**

**-**Yo que por fin me habia liberado de la mujer estúpido tsk-

-Ma..ma tranquilízate, aun no la has visto y ya le estas hablando como andas-

-Cállateidiota del beisbol-

-Sera mejor que nos ocultemos, el sistema que rige este mundo ya debe saber de nuestra presencia-

-Y no solo la nuestra si no también de los demás candidatos-

Y como si el viento los llamara desaparecieron de aquel edificio el cual era vigilado por una mujer que sonreía la cual se encontraba detrás de un escritorio en la planta mas alta del ministerio-que el juego comience-el sistema sybil reía desde lo mas bajo del edificio esperando con ansias los resultados del juego

Espero que les guste, se que no tiene ningún sentido este cap (._. hasta a mi me confundió XD) pero ya se vera mas adelante el porque de esto XDDD ewé/

Por cierto, casi se me olvida poner lo que decía la letra ._. XDDD perdón:

Bienvenidos jóvenes, la persona que posee esta marca es el premio de la contienda entre familias, tienen la opción de mantenerla cautiva o protegerla pero el que logre entregarme el corazón de esta primavera obtendrá el poder de controlar el tiempo y la vida...pero recuerden pueden entregarme el corazón dentro o fuera del cuerpo yo soy feliz de las dos maneras

sin mas me despido y que el juego empiece

Y sin mas vueltas, Dejen review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo /=3=/


End file.
